His Turning point
by sexyinumama
Summary: Naruto is stripped of his ninja title and is forgotten by the village and shinobi society. Can the few people who still care about him help keep his goals alive? Will the others regret their mistakes? NaruxHina.other pairings.M for future content
1. Chapter 1

Wassup! I'm here again with a new story! They keep coming out like bad beans from a school cafetaria...don't question it...please. Okay, for those who read my other stories and things know..somethings wrong in my mind. 57 voices yada yada, I laugh to jokes I only hear yada yada, LET'S BEGIN!

--------------------------------------------

disclaimer: Couldn't own him if I tried...seriously.

* * *

"..Naruto..I'm so sorry." her voice wavered with sadness and angry tears being forced away. 

"It's okay, baa-chan." She had to hide her face after that. He knew what was going to happen to him, and she couldn't do anything about it. It was too far out of her reach to save her little brother.

The hallway was emitting no sound around them, creating a choking silence that was about to make her scream. Naruto shifted a little to signal that they should go. Slowly, they turned and entered the door that was next to them. Walking forward into the darkend room, Naruto stood where a spotlight shown in the middle. He saw the fifth hokage turn from him and walked into the darkness, probably to her seat. Looking around him, he saw in the shadow's cast, the entire head council. He recongized the faces; they were made up of the head leaders of all the clans in Konoha, and some high placed respective civilians in the village.

All of them sneered after the young ninja. Each of them had something against him, whether it was that he became a ninja, that he was standing in their presence, of what he held inside of him, or the fact that he was even breathing for so long. But one reason this whole committe despised the young gennin for was the same reason that he stood in front of them.

" Uzumaki Naruto, you are convicted of threatnening the life of a fellow village shinobi, one called Uchiha Sasuke. You are also being held responsible for nearly killing the sole heir of the Uchiha clan, and **almost** stopping his growth as a ninja. " One of the head council men, an old woman with drooping earlobes, spoke clearly with malice in her voice. Naruto stood quiet, his eyes staring lifelessly in front of him at some unknown thing. He didn't show any emotions; no frown, no anger, he didn't even look like he was living. He just stood there in the dark room with everyone silently wishing that he would dissapear.

" You have broken the village rules:," another voice started, someone from a clan," You have betrayed a fellow ninja, therefore betraying Konoha; you have nearly assasinated the future head of a clan, and you have even broken a very consequental rule: You have exposed the truth about that _thing_ of a demon that you possess.."

Naruto reacted a little to the last statement. His gaze shifted to look around him in two quick glances on his left and right and then it dropped to the ground to remain there.

Another clan member stood up, this time Naruto looked up and knew who it was. The blank look and white pupiled eyes belonged to the head clan of the Hyuuga family. "Normally, we would execute a shinobi who has broken any of these rules, but seeing as killing you might unleash the demon from the seal on your body, we are willing to be less severe for the protection of the city."

One last voice rang out the loudest of them all, even though it was barely able to be heard. "Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto's eyes rose from where he heard Hiashi's voice to infront of him, where he heard Tsunade spoke." I, the Godaime, strip you of your title as a ninja of Konoha,..and force you to live as a civilian in this village for the rest of your natural life. You...are to report immediatly to the hokage tower and turn in your headband and i.d. card.."

All of the council members smiled as the words were whispered. Oh the joy they had of seeing the demon brat be degraded from the one thing it wanted to be by one of it's 'precious persons'. Everyone peered down after the boy to his reaction of horror and sadness from hearing that he is stripped of being a ninja.

Naruto kept staring up at where he knew Tsunade was seated. There was no horror or sadness as the council expected. In fact, it looked lke he didn't even seem fazed by the sentence. His eyes never left the spot in the darkness.

Tsunade was dying on the inside when she said those words. And the look on Naruto's face kept twisting the knife in her heart_. 'He..he looks..dead. oh forgive me,..Naruto.'_ Naruto remained under the light in the middle of the room like a statue. Tsunade couldn't take it any longer.

"Naruto..did-" she started,

"Forgive me, Godaime, for my transgretions. I am glad the members of the council took mercy upon me. I will report to the tower as you commad." A voice leaked from the bowing body that was Naruto. The voice was void of any emotion, which startled the members within the room. It sounded mechanical and...empty. Slowly, Naruto returned upright and turned away. Walking silently with dozen of pairs of eyes following him, he opened the door and calmly walked out. As the door began to shut the light and boy from the darkened room, one pair of eyes finally let silent tears slide down her cheeks.

_'What have I done to you, little brother?'_

_

* * *

_

So tell me, did it leave suspence pooling in your pants or did it even make it that far? Review and all that sweet mess, or I'll send Maito Gai in a coconut thong to your house, rob your possesions, rob your sanity and rob you of your innocence of not seeing Maito gai in a coconut thong! HAHAHAHAHA..trust me it's not pretty.

Ja Ne

-sexyinumama


	2. Chapter 2

hihi I got such lovely reviews! I am crazy blah blah, lets begin!

--

disclaimer: I've tried but those lasers are a pain! -.-'

--:-:

"Naruto-nii san! Naruto-nii san, where are you? Are you okay?" A nine year old kid shouted into an alley. A girl with spiked pigtails came behind him. "Konohamaru-kun, me and Udon-kun can't kind him around the market. What do you think is wrong." Konohamaru turned around, "

I don't know...it looked like something was wrong with him when he left the hokage tower. Come on, we're goining to the tower to see what got nii-san so worked up about!" Konohamaru nodded to Moegi and Udon, who just caught up, and started for the hokage office.

"Great timing too, it looks like its gonna rain soon." sniffled Udon.

--

Drip

Drip

Clap

Drip drip

drop

drip drip

A wild wind bit its way through the streets. One single body walking in the street took the full force of it. He watched doors and windows close around him. He watched people gather their families into their houses when the weather had started to get worse. Where was his house to go to?

_'Oh thats right. The landlord kicked me out.'_

Where was his family to tell him to get out of the rain?

_'I have no family.'_

Then did he have atleast somebody to turn to?

_'Nope. Anyone I can turn to has either left me to rot or is in the hospital worrying over Sasuke.'_

Sasuke.

That bastard had betrayed Konoha for that snake-teme. Naruto and the group of rookie ninja had to go and drag his ass back, while nearly getting killed along the way. When he came back bleeding to death from a hole in his shoulder with a knocked out Sasuke, everyone blamed him for the wounds that their precious Uchiha recieved. They had pushed him away from the heir and immediatly left to take him to the hospital.

Thank god for Tsunade, cause she was the only reason that he didn't have a bloody hole in him anymore. Naruto was left in the hospital for a week, and barely anyone came to visit the blonde ninja. He recieved a bouquet of flowers from Hinata and Tsunade, and was visited sometimes by the group that went with him to retrieve Sasuke: Lee, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba, if their wounds didn't affect them from walking. Everyone else were huddled around Sasuke's bed, or didn't know that Naruto was in the hospital.

He was kicked out of the hospital yesterday too. The nurses came in the room and said something about needing the space. Still sore and weak from his wounds, Naruto had to go to his apartment only to find out that he was being kicked out due to some 'late rent. '

_I pay that old bastard half of my salary each month and he ralls at me that I'm late?'_

He then had to wander around the village till dawn. No one answered their doors when he knocked so he assumed that they must still be at the hospital. In the afternoon, ANBU ninjas surrounded him and 'escorted' him -if that's what you call grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him to the hokage tower- only to appear in front of Tsunade who was by the door that lead to the head council's room.

Tsunade told the ANBU to leave and when they did, Naruto's world kept crashing down. Tsunade had explained to him why he was standing in the hallway. While she stood directly in front of him, he couldn't see her. She was talking to him, but he didn't hear her voice. When she touched his shoulder, he couldn't feel her. He was disconnected from his whole body and just stood there. Then he heared it. The sound in her voice.

'_..Naruto..I'm so sorry'_

-

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone splashing through the puddles towards him. Slowing down, he eventually stopped and turned around to see someone running through the rain.

It was Hinata.

Her hair and clothes were soaked all the way through, and he watched the streaks of water pitter down her cheeks.

Stopping a few feet from the rain drenched boy, she tried calling out. "...N-Naruto-kun..," only to stop when she saw his face. It held no emotion.

It was a void of expression. It wasn't like the Naruto that she knew.

"..N-Naru-"

"Leave me alone, Hinata."

A volumous thunder wave rolled over the sky that was soon lighted up by lightning.

She gasped at how empty his voice felt. Like he was dead.

She tried again." Naruto-kun, I-I'm ...sorry.." She didn't notice Naruto's body tense as she shouted over the rain. "I-If you tell m-me whats wrong, m-maybe-"

"I said Leave Me Alone, Hinata!" Hinata froze from the way that Naruto shouted at her. His voice was no longer empty. It was filled with hate and anger. Before she could realize what had happened, Naruto started running from her. Finding courage inside her body, she chased after him through the drowning rain. Just when she neared him and thought that she could reach out and grab his coat, he quickened his pace and ran toward the forest.

* * *

Oh, boy! Heh, I tried. If it got you hanging from your boxers, great! If not, then get your parents to do it for you. oh, and whoever said bad things about Gai, you got him crying in a corner, man! And he's still wearing that dang thong! oh, god! It's rising up the crack! NOOOOO!

I wait for your reviews!

Ja ne!

-sexyinumama


	3. Chapter 3

lets get going with the next chapter:

---------------------------------

disclaimer: I wish I owned naruto (opens eyes)...damn.

---------------------------------

It hurts

The pain

I want it to stop..

I keep running into the darkness to find what I'm looking for in this forest. The trees surronding me give me no cover as the rain is coming down even harder than before and is pelting at me. My clothing is soaked and sticking to my skin, and yet, I keep running. I try so hard to continue, but I'm lost.

The pain..it hurts him.

I saw it on his face, before he ran. Hidden beyond the anger and yelling, Naruto-kun is hurting. I have seen many emotions on Naruto-kun, but to see him in pain...

It hurts me.

Naruto-kun was always happy and strong. He never gave up. It was his nindo; his ninja way!

The rain continues to hit against my face and my hair is drenched and clinging to my scalp. A lightning bolt just ran across the crying sky- "N-Naruto-kun.."

I can barely see past my nose, so I tried to call him. Only the rain responded by coming down harder.

Now I am worried. Running faster, I splash through the mud that flowed around my feet. I can barely keep my eyes open and yet I continue on, faster. Turning around the tree on my right, I catch a glimpse of something. Through the gray and black of rain and shadows, I see the flash of orange that I am searching for.

Naruto-kun is running farther from me and deeper into the forest. I will myself to run faster now, I want to help Naruto-kun!

Naruto is running from his pain...

"Naru-Naruto-k-kun...Naruto-k-kun! Please, stop r-running. I-I want to help y-you N-Naruto-kun!" My breathe leaves me as I try to catch up with him. I don't want him to be alone!

"Naruto-kun, stop!"

He halts in front of a giant tree. His body starts shaking, from the rain, or his pain, I don't know. I continue till I am a foot or so away from him, the rain still pouring on us.

---------

The rain continued to drench them even though they were shaded by the ancient tree. A thunder wave rolled across the sky, drowning out the rain.

"Naruto-"

"Why... Why are you trying.." Naruto turned to her, "No one gives a shit wether I die or dissapear! All they care about is their precious Uchiha! The all want me to rot! I..I"

Streams of water ran down from his face as he shouted after her. She looked at the boy she loved. His face was twisted from anger with his eyes screwed shut and he was gasping for air that he couldn't seem to get. Yet he continued.

" I..have no purpose anymore. I..don't have a dream anymore. They took those from me...all because of -"

He couldn't finish his rant...

His body wouldn't allow it.

Hinata wouldn't allow it.

Naruto found himself sheltered by a wet jacketed body surronding him. His head was held against a warm chest, even though it was just as soaked as he was. His eyes widened when he felt her head on top of his and he was pushed closer on her.

"N-Naruto-kun...I care. Please, d-don't say that no one w-worries about you. T-There are people who w-want you to be happy."

Naruto could only breathe when she started talking. He didn't even notice the rain that she shielded him from with her body.

" I want y-you to be h-happy, Naruto-kun. Honestly, I do. A-And those who took away your dreams.." Naruto looked up from his position on her chest to stare at her. Hinata saw the desperation in his eyes, the need for hope in his life; Hinata smiled,

"..they can never really hold on to them. Only you can, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto kept staring at her, waiting for her to turn around and start laughing at him or yelling at him to die. But he didn't see that on her face. He saw sincerity in her lavender eyes; he could only say one thing as he returned to his previous position, and brought his arms from his sides.  
"...Arigato...Hinata-chan."

Hinata just kept holding him to her while he started to hug her back. Neither cared that the rain continued and lighting struck across the clouds..

* * *

aww, thats so sweet. I'm sorry if it isn't to the best of its abilities, but I wasn't exactly getting the words out the way I wanted them. If its good, let me know. If its not, let me down NICELY. 

Oh yeah, next chapter is a time skip. Just letting you all know, though I'll tell you again in chapter 4. -.-'

Alright, Gai's in a zebra g-string waiting by the door, ya'll know the drill

Ja Ne

-sexyinumama


	4. Chapter 4

Look everyone! I'm alive!

(Gets beaten up by pissed off and waiting readers)

I deserved that. Lets continue!...and plz pray that I remember what I was supposed to write after the last chapter.

Readers: What!

disclaimer: fool me once shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on the guns that guard the rights of Naruto..

* * *

Warning: Time skip (see, I remembered!)

-3 Years Later-

People were wandering around the village. Children sidestepped adults as they ran after each other in ninja make-believe. Groups of people were conversing with and over each other and shopping stands as the world passed by. Young mothers totted their little children down the street, keeping a watchful eye as the young ones watched in amazement, the life around them. Everyone was happy and in their own little world; so much so that they failed to notice a certain figure running down the middle of the dirt road.

Lengthened hair bounced and floated in the manually caused breeze as the young girl ran down the street. The silky moonless night blue hair swayed in a kept rhythm as she continued on towards her destination.

She was expected for a meeting and she was not going to be late.

_xxXxx_

She had held him, as he held back, and he never wanted to let go.

Lightning shot through the sky and illuminated the water drops falling to the earth. Even though the winds began to blow harder, shaking the giant tree behind them, they stood fixed in their position.

Hinata felt him shift closer into her wet embrace and breathe with content. She encouraged him with her hand slowly rising up his back and smoothing back his soaked blonde locks away from his face. Inside her mind, she begged that he could not hear her heart poundning against her ribcage.

The heavy rain continued to pour, creating a veil to hide the young teenagers from the world and its problems.

Naruto's tilt of his head alerted Hinata that he was talking over the volume of the rain.

"..Hinata-chan." His head lifted from under her chin. Both of them unwinded some of themselves so that his torso leaned away for him to see her face and vice-versa. She couldn't help the small reddning of her cheeks, though Naruto didn't know if it was from the rain or the hug.

"H-hai, Naruto-k-kun?"

Naruto held still for a moment, as if contemplating his thoughts. Hinata calmly waited for him to talk while still held loosely in the blonde's arms; her hands resting in the bends of his elbows and his holding just above hers. For a while, all the noise in the forest was coming from the rain and scattered thunder cries.

Soon, his eyes refocused onto the indigo-haired girl in front of him and he spoke.

"You say that...you care. And for that, I am -well -I-I... " he stopped, too jumbled into his words. Hinata gave a reassuring squeeze on his arm and waited for him to go on. He did.

" Barely anyone was there for me. I was always ignored, and...no one bothered to worry about me except for the old man; but since he's gone, no one really tried anymore. You are the first person to tell me that they actually give a damn about me since the Sandaime's funeral." A small sigh left his mouth as a puff of cold air and he continued. "You just told me to hang on to my dreams, even my happiness. You may not know it, but you managed to give me back some happiness, Hinata-chan. You said that you care about me."

Hinata cheeks reddend even more at his words. His praise towards her continued to make her heart flutter inside as she managed to form out words.

"I-I always will c-care about you, N-Naruto-kun...,"

Her arms closed around him again and his head moved back to being cradled between her collar bone and chin. A small smile formed across her lips.

"...you're one of my p-precious people, Naruto-kun."

It was barely a whisper near his ear, but he heard it over the roar of the winds and rain. He was precious to someone. His hands tightened around her form and another whisper was voiced again.

" y-you are too. Hinata-chan."

She knew that he did not want to leave the small haven that they created under the crying skies. Returning to the villiage would revert him back to being emotionless and mechanical, like when she had seen him in the street.

So she had stayed.

And held him through the raging storm.

_xxXxx_

She kept running down the busy street, to focused on the road to notice the shops and people around her. Turning down a intersection, she continued to try and reach her destination on time. She barely made it past the two people conversating and a group of children playing a game of kagome.

She used to be a shy young girl, barely passing for a genin; let alone a kunoichi.

But now...

She has surprised everyone, even herself, as to how much she has improved.

Now a capable chuunin and a fine young woman, she has begun to impress some Hyuuga members with her training and studies of chakra control, as well as in her methods of practicing Jyuuken. Her father, Hiashi, still believes that her younger sister, Hanabi, is better suited to become the Head of the Main Branch, but at least now he dosen't completely ignore his eldest daughter.

Speeding down the road and making a sharp left, she stopped and entered into a small alley centered between two buildings. Her meeting location was just across from her and the alley. Settled on the corner of the opposite street, was the little ramen stall, which housed her destination.

She had made it.

She calmly started walking down the shadowed path and was halfway out the other side when she noticed her state of dress.

Her thigh length locks, usually so straight and in well good order, was wind combed and wildly framing her body. The natural light blue shine of her hair had dulled with sweat and her navy and lavender jacket was in disarray. She looked like she ran all over the village five times since morning. With Lee.

Quickly straighting her jacket and matching navy pedal pushers, and taming her scattered tresses with fast finger work, she made herself look as presentable as possible before stepping out of the darkness of the alley. She couldn't possibly go in there looking like that, even though it wouldn't matter. Not to him.

A blush rode across her face momentarily; the thought that raced through her mind paused her feet from stepping off the curb and crossing the road.

To her, he was still the one thing she idolized and looked up to as the ideal specimen. She blessed every achievement she made, because he was there with her, one way or another, to help her through it. Deep inside her mind's subconcious forms of enigmas and illusions, where she was told that she was weak and pathetic, he was the blinding light that shone and erroded every mental fault and flaw she held.

Eventualy, her feet moved on an accord of their own and crossed the dazed Hinata amidst the bumbling crowds and unrecognizable faces. Hinata found herself on the oppisite side of the alley, still facing the shadowed entry. She turned her head from the alley and looked down the pathway; two shops down sat the Ichiraku Ramen Stall.

She could have already smelt the seasonings and ingredients coming from the small establishment.

Calming her quickening breathes she walked down to the side of the building, paitiently waiting for a costumer to leave the doorway before she entered. Alone next to the the open-aired door, she lifted the cloth sign stating the stall's name and peeked inside. A man sat on the far end of the six seats placed in the bar, seating himself against the wall and only minding his food in front of him. Behind the serving counter was the infamous Teuchi, the 'old man' who ran the shop with his daughter, Ayame, who was also in the back with him, easily cutting the ingredients on the cutting board. No sign of the person she was expected to meet.

Pushing the fabric the rest of the away, she alerted the chef of her entry with a small smile and a polite, "Ohaiyo, Teuchi-san."

Lifting his head, Teuchi gave a grin back at her and responded.

" Ohaiyo, Hinata-san! Did you come here to see your boy-"

Teuchi had to stop in order to nusre the giant welt he 'magically' recieved from the frying skillet on the other side of the counter. Ayame gladly picked off from where he stopped though.

"Hinata-chan! Don't mind him. If you're looking for him, he should be in the back." Ayame chimed next to her hurting father. The blush returned across HInata's face since they knew why she came in the first place.

"A-Arigatou, Ayame-chan. Teuchi-san." She graced them both with another small smile and a short wave, before turning and walking out the door. Both shopkeepers waved back before Teuchi winced and covered his head again.

Turning away from the door and her inital entrance's direction, she rounded the corner and found herself looking down a slim alley. Decorated with a few stacks of boxes and two empty trash cans, the alley way ended against a tall wooden fence: too rotted to be considered anywhere near new, but still sturdy enough to continue its job without failure.

Slowly, Hinata deciphered her way around the maze of brown cardboard and soon, lavender eyes found a aged steel door ajared from the frame. She knew that the door leaded to a small storage room located directly behind the kitchen of Ichiraku and was used to house packaging and utensils for the small stand. Shifting around the thing till she could actually look inside the dim room, she called out.

"Um, N-Naruto-kun, are yo-" Sudden shifting inside the room and the sound of something heavy falling '_thud_' on the ground surprised her, but not as much as when she saw a shadowed image starting to emerge from the storage room.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata suddenly realized that her heart was racing.

It was him.

* * *

Ohh, when last have yall heard from this story? writer's block IS a bitch, let me tell you...nevermind, too long to explain.

I'm going to be totally honest and admit that:

1) I accidentally made Hinata a little god worshipp-y in this one, but not as badly as it could have been.

2)This might (MIGHT) be the last chapter in a reeeeaaally long time. (look how long it took me to write this much!) I'm going Stanford for the summer (I'm in this group, see..) and I'm going Alaska afterwards ( can u imagin my lil caribbean ass freezing up there. oh jeez...pray for me, people...) I won't definitly have the time to write something and update it before I go. (seriously though, if ya'll see a report about someone dying of frostbite in Alaska, it will be me. Someone choking from eating king crab meat too fast, that's my mom.)

3) there is no 3. I just love talking to you!

4) I'm sorry about 3. -.-'

5) this is the end of this chapter now, so may the peas be with u! and also with u. especially u... yes, You!

not you, YOU!

6) sorry again...

Ja Ne!

-Sexyinumama

-cranked up the freezer to prepare for Alaska! ALASKA!!


End file.
